


I don't need alcohol to get drunk (because I have you)

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Wine, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: It's movie night and the boys are watching Tangled. Adding a little alcohol into the mix equals two wine drunk roommates dancing in front of the television





	I don't need alcohol to get drunk (because I have you)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I'm a bit late. I've been catching up on sleep as well as school and I fell a little behind on my writing.   
> I'm not entirely sure how good this chapter is, but I hope it's good.   
> enjoy!   
> ~r

Lance sat on the couch, upside down so his head was on the ground, his feet over the back. In front of him, the tv played the opening credits of the movie  _ Tangled _ . 

“Keith?” He wiggled his body, making his head slide further onto the floor. “Keith, where are you?” 

“In the kitchen!” a voice called from far behind the couch. Sliding himself off the couch and onto the floor, Lance remained yelling to Keith. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m thirsty and wanted a drink! And yes, I’m bringing one for you too.”

“Well, hurry up because,” Lance squinted at the tv, still upside down, “there’s a, uh, very important part coming up that you’re not going to want to miss.”

“You mean the back story about the sun falling from the sky?” Keith’s voice said, suddenly very close to Lance. He adjusted his head on the ground only to see Keith sitting on the other end of the couch that Lance was currently occupying. 

“ _ Ahh _ !” Lance slid down the rest of the couch, his body now completely on the floor. 

He sat up, glaring nearly heatless daggers at his roommate. “What the fuck, Keith. How are you so fucking quiet?” 

Keith shrugged, popping open a bottle of wine. “I’m wearing socks if that helps.” 

Lance pushed himself off the ground and onto to the couch next to Keith, who handed him his own bottle of wine. 

“Thanks. It really doesn’t but at least you tried. And also,” he gestured at the bottle, “a whole bottle of wine? For each of us?”

Keith shrugged again. “Well yeah, it was the first thing I saw, so I grabbed one and found another. Then I creeped over here, sat on the couch, and scared you on accident.” He handed Lance the bottle opener. 

“You didn’t scare me.” He took the opener from Keith and opened his own bottle, taking a sip from it.

“Sure sounded like you were scared.” Keith took a slightly longer sip from his bottle. 

Lance scoffed, lifting the wine bottle to his eyes so he could read the label, but it was torn off. Because  _ that’s _ not suspicious. 

“Where did you say you found this bottle of wine?”

“Don’t worry. It’s one of the fancy wines that Shiro gave us.” A pause in breath, “I just tore off the labels because there was two and I didn’t care which one I drank so I tore the labels off the both of them before coming over here.” He showed Lance his own bottle with its torn off label before taking a swig of the dark liquid.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lance settled back into the couch, pulling the blanket that they keep on the couch over the both of them. Comfortable in his position on the couch with a semi-fancy wine bottle in one hand, a blanket in the other, and his roommate Keith sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Lance gave his attention to Mother Gothel singing about how she knew best.  **  
**

The next thing they knew, the wine bottles were empty, the pair had shifted themselves to laying on the floor of their living room, heads next to each other like the cover of that one John Green book. On the tv, Flynn and Rapunzel had just left the dock and we’re sailing in the water, the music for “I See The Light” was just about to begin.

 

“Hey Keith,” Lance whispered, turning his heads inwards. “Are you still awake?” 

Keith hummed, his eyes closed and his face a slight reddish color from the alcohol. “Yeah, I’m awake.” He opened one eye, turning towards the brunet. “Are you?” 

Lance laughed, “Yeah, I think I am.” He lifted his head up and let it thud back down onto the floor. 

“ _ Ow. _ Yup, I’m definitely awake.” Beside him, he could feel more than hear the breaths of laughter coming out of Keith’s mouth. 

“Hey,” Lance moved to lay on his side, fully facing Keith, “stop laughing.” 

That seemed to have only fueled Keith on as his laughter got stronger. 

“Keeiitthh,” Lance whined, taking a hand and giving a weak push to Keith’s shoulder. 

“I’m - I’m sor-sorry.” He was about to dissolve into more laughter when Lance threw a hand over his mouth, leaning his upper body over Keith’s. 

“There we go. That ought to quiet ‘em down fo’ a bit.” Lance gave Keith a drunken smug smile.  _ Who would’ve thought you could get drunk off wine? _

A crease appeared between Keith’s eyebrows as he frowned up at Lance. He yelped when Keith grabbed both of his shoulders and flipped them over so Lance was the one laying fully on the ground with Keith’s body hanging over his. 

“Wow…” Lance said, breathing hard as he looked up at Keith. If his face turned redder, it had absolutely nothing to do with how hot that looked and felt.

“You thought that was hot?” Keith smirked down at Lance.

Lance blanched. Holy fuck did I say that out loud?

Keith’s smirked widened, “Yeah, yeah, you did.”

They fell into a silence, Lance getting lost in his roommates eyes as he tried to figure out what color they were. 

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re staring.”

“Oh, sorry.” Lance licked his lips, suddenly noticing the dryness of his lips. He closed his eyes, doing his best to focus on anything other than Keith, when he realized there was music playing in the background.

“What the-” Opening his eyes and angling his head towards where the sounds were coming from, he found the noises were coming from the tv.

Oh yeah, they were watching Tangled.

Lance looked back at Keith, his gaze somewhat unfocused. “Hey, can you lean down for second?”

Keith looked confused but listened anyway, leaning closer to Lance, who was still on the ground.

“Thank you,” he said in a sing songy voice as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and flipped him over.

With a huff, Keith landed on his back, Lance’s hands resting by his head. “Woah,” his eyes looked a little glazed over as he stared at Lance. “I know what you mean by that was hot.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah…” He pushed himself off the ground until he was standing up, his legs just a little bit wobbly. He extended his hand out to Keith, “Wanna dance?”

Still laying down on the ground, Keith stared up at Lance, with his hand extended out towards him like a knight in shining armour. 

“Keith?” 

The boy in question shook his head, before grabbing the hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet. 

“Why are we— Why are we dancing?” Keith asked as he faced Lance, the glow of the animated lanterns making Lance’s whole face more beautiful and his eyes more reflective. Or maybe that was just the alcohol talking. 

“Because,” he grabbed Keith’s hands and placed them around his neck, Keith’s hands instinctively locking together, “this song,” a nod of his head towards the tv, “is a beautiful song that deserves to be danced to,” his hands went Keith’s waist, who went stiff before relaxing into it, “so we are going to dance.”

“Alright. Fair warning to you though,” Keith looked down at his feet, “I kinda have no idea how to dance, so if I step on your feet, I’m sorry.”

A missing weight on his left hip and a hand on his chin made Keith look up at Lance. Though the height difference between them wasn’t that big, Lance loved to do stuff like this just to show that he was, indeed, a little bit taller. 

“Even if you step on my feet, I’m pretty sure this is going to be a great dance.” He let go of Keith’s shocked face before putting his arm back around Keith’s waist and lowering his forehead to Keith’s. 

Keith was stiff at first, when Lance first put his forehead to his and when Lance first started moving them in a little swaying movements around the carpet. But after a while, Keith relaxed into it, their motions becoming more fluid as it felt as if they were dancing to a song that they never realized they knew. 

Closing his eyes as he swayed, Keith was slowly pulled into a deep sleep. 

When he woke up the next day, he was cuddled into a sleeping Lance’s body on the ground, his back sore from falling asleep on the ground, the couch blanket over the both of them, and his head hurting from the hangover. 

And he couldn’t be more happier. 

He snuggled more into Lance before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.  **  
**


End file.
